The present invention relates generally to devices for practicing one's golf swing and more particularly to a golf practice apparatus which simulates the response of natural turf to the impact of the golf club head therewith during a swing.
Repetitive practice of one's golf swing, whether in the home back yard or at a commercial driving range, can have an extremely deleterious effect on the turf. This is especially true in the case of iron shots because a properly executed iron shot by its nature will cause the removal of a small patch of turf known as a divot. This is not normally a problem on the golf course where the iron shots will be taken from randomly distributed lies over a fairly large area of the fairway. During practice, however, a large number of successive iron shots taken from a small area of turf would soon render the turf barren, which is not only unsightly but also results in the practice spot not providing a natural response to the impact of the club head. Consequently, one does not obtain the proper feel during the swing nor does the golf ball travel in a trajectory which is properly indicative of the quality of the swing.
A conventional solution to the problem of practicing iron shots which has been used at driving ranges is the provision of a mat having a tough but unyielding surface. This solution provides a consistent surface from which to hit the ball, but the surface does not simulate the response of natural turf to either well executed or poorly executed swings. Such mats can result in development of bad swing habits since an improperly executed swing which scoops the ball up off the mat will have a better feel than a properly executed swing wherein one hits down into the mat at the point of contact with the ball.
A better proposed solution is the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,628 to Boss, Jr. which includes a rigid housing containing horizontally mounted rollers which support an endless belt having grass simulating bristles on its outer surface. A padded platform beneath the upper portion of the belt is mounted so as to pivot about one end and is held against the inner surface of the belt by an elastic supporting member at the other end. The rollers are designed to minimize their resistance to acceleration resulting from the tangential forces imparted by the belt. The uppermost surface of the padded platform is made smooth to minimize friction between the belt and pad allowing translation of the belt across the platform following impact of the golf club head. As the golf club head strikes the belt, the vertical energy component is transferred from the belt to the platform and then to the elastic supporting member which yields permitting the platform to pivot downwardly. The belt simultaneously translates forwardly as it moves about the rollers due to the horizontal energy component transmitted to it by the club head. The combined downward and forward deflections of the belt momentarily forms a pocket in the belt simulating that left by a removed divot.
One disadvantage of the device shown in Boss, Jr. is that it is too forgiving of certain types of bad golf swings, particularly one known as a "fat shot", and therefore does not provide feedback to the golfer that his swing was poorly executed. A "fat shot" is one in which the club head hits downwardly toward the ball at approximately the correct angle but the club head catches the turf before hitting the ball. Consequently, there is a buildup of turf between the ball and the club head which makes the ball travel a lesser distance than it would if the swing were executed properly. The fatter the shot the less distance the ball travels. With the Boss, Jr. device a club head which, for example, impacts the belt an inch behind the ball would cause the belt and platform to pivot downwardly immediately upon contact of the golf club head with the belt and the belt would immediately translate forwardly offering little resistance to the club head, thereby allowing the club head to move easily forward into contact with the ball without simulating the buildup of turf that would occur if such a swing were executed on a natural surface.
It would be desirable to provide a golf practice apparatus which not only allows the golf club head to move down and under the ball on the follow through of the swing but which also simulates the response of natural turf to a fat shot, thereby providing feedback to the golfer to indicate that his swing was not executed properly.